Bo Peep's crook
}} Bo Peep's crook is a magical shepherd's crook with the ability to brand people and control them as sheep. It's owned by the powerful warlord Bo Peep. History 'Before the Curse' }} As a powerful warlord, Bo Peep intimidates people into paying her money under the threat of becoming her slave once she brands them with her shepherd's crook. She arrives at the farm of David and his mother Ruth to collect her payment, but they do not have enough money. A confrontation breaks out and Anna, a travelling visitor, witnesses it. Bo Peep gives them an extra day to pay up, threatening to take their farm if they don't. Before she leaves she brands them with the crook and threatens them with slavery. Sometime later, she learns that Anna is teaching David the art of sword fighting in order to defend himself. Bo Peep thus imprisons Anna in a shed and steals her pendant, hoping to make David feel weak again. Within the farm's horse stall, Bo Peep threatens David about Anna's unknown status, deliberately showing him her necklace in an attempt to compel him into submitting to her prior demands. Instead, David shows up at Bo Peep's base and duels her henchmen. Once they've been defeated she battles David herself, only for her weapon to get stuck in a pillar. This gives David the chance to corner her at sword point. After tying her up to a pedestal, he uses her crook to track down and rescue Anna from captivity. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} In Storybrooke, Bo Peep works as a butcher at a place called the Chop Shop. After closing hours she hacks away at meat in the kitchen when David enters through the back door. A disinterested Bo Peep tells him the shop is closed, but David persists by asking for her help. She doesn't want to help and explains that they're not friends, asking him to leave. David states she doesn't have her helpers around any more, but she tells him that she does have one before swinging her cleaver at him, only for Hook to intervene and hold her back. David throws Bo Peep against the wall and interrogates her about someone she once branded, Anna, who was under the alias of Joan at the time. Bo Peep recalls branding a lot of people but claims not to remember since she didn't keep records. Since she has no answers, David tells Hook to look in the back room for a shepherd's crook. Bo Peep is angered at the invasion of privacy and she shouts and struggles against David's grip until he releases her once Hook has the item. Bo Peep mocks him for being a hero in this world as David replies that this time around he doesn't have to answer to her. Later, they used the crook to find Anna and they discover that she is still alive by hearing her heart beat, giving Elsa hope. Category:Items Category:Weapons